dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Asuka Hyoudou
Asuka Hyoudou is primary female protagonist of the FanFiction The True Dragon of Infinite Dreams. She is a first-year student at Kuoh Academy along with her elder brother, Issei Hyoudou, who just entered after being homeschooled his whole life. Asuka was one of the best fighter in kendo club and was scheduled to participate in a prestiguous championship before she was killed by a fallen angel and reincarnated into a devil. Appearance Asuka is a petite girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She has short bob cut. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape. Asuka's height is 142 cm. Personality Asuka is described by those around her to be annoyingly optimist. A trait that successfully turned Issei from being hostile towards her to acknowldge her as his sister. She has a great work ethics, not going to back down after 'signing in' despite being sick or in a trouble. She also has an inferiority complex towards her brother, who she sees as the pinnacle of God's unfairness, due to 'achieving' everything without effort. She is easily pissed by anyone calling her shorty or (especially in Matsuda's case) a loli, and will quickly retaliate by using her wooden sword. She has a shades of being perverted, which she admitted at times to be hypocrisy since she condemn the perverted duo for being pervert. History When Asuka was five, her parents died during their anniversary, while Asuka was thankfully left to a neighbour. Issei's father, who always wants a daughter, adopts her, after going through a verbal match with other relatives. Asuka wasn't welcomed by Issei, just like Issei isn't welcome to anyone. At first Asuka cried a lot, especially when Issei reminded her that she wasn't his family and that their parents belongs to him alone, but then she grown numb of it. She tried her best to get close to Issei and the rest of her new family. She starts by the little things like reminding him of breakfast, lunch, and dinner. When Issei was grounded for shoving a kid, because that kid get close to their mother, Asuka keeps him company. It was during one of this time Issei acknowledge her as his sister, and she starts calling Issei, "Issei-ni". She goes to an all girls school Kuoh Academy, before said school becomes a co-ed a year before she become a high school student. Plot The True Dragon of Infinite Dreams and Blade of Red Dragon Empress Powers & Abilities ''' '''Demonic Power: '''Her demonic power reserve is average for newly reincarnated devil, but she has the potency on manipulating it with more freedom than most. It is, however, can be tampered with fluctuating emotions, causing her spell to fail if she is overly stressed. '''Swordsmanship: She is trained in Kendo, and was their best member in the club. Flight: She can fly using her devil wings. Equipment Boosted Gear ( ): Asuka's Sacred Gear. Currently Asuka is still not aware of the sacred gear's true nature and she only thinks that the sacred gear only allow her to double her power, thanks to Raynare misidentified it as Twice Critical. Wooden Sword: ( ) She brought one whenever she went out, except to school. She places it inside a drawing tube. It was broken when she fought Dohnaseek as a human. Trivia ''' *Asuka and Issei Hyoudou of the True Dragon of Infinite Dreams were meant to be one and the same, but the author choose to make Issei Hyoudou ally of another faction, right after the author creates his own skill set for boosted gear held by a '''devil. *Asuka's birthday is 15th february. No reason, although I do find that serbian revolution begins at this date in 1804. *Asuka loves all things Issei cooked, and hate everything she makes. *She is a horrible chef *She has fetish of imagining lewd things about her brother with everyone near him. Category:Nope2937 Category:Godofhisownstories Category:The True Dragon of Infinite Dreams Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Occult Research Club